simunicornsntmfandomcom-20200214-history
S3NTM Cycle 3: Guys
A third season was announced a couple of months before the season 1 finale. The casting call has been open for a while and is right now open. The twist for this season is that it is a Guys vs. Girls season. The prices for this cycle are: *$100.000 cash price *Ad campaign for H&M *Ad campaign for Hollister *Contract with Cover Girl Cosmetics (Girls Only) *Contract with Hugo Boss (Guys Only) *Contract with GUESS *Modeling contract with Collective Models The following prices has been removed *A cover & 4 pages fashion spread in Vogue Italia *A cover & 4 pages fashion spread in Harpers Bazaar *Ad campaign for L'oreal Paris *Contract with Sephora The promotional songs for this cycle are: *Bad Boys - Zara Larsson *Little Bad Girl - David Guetta feat. Taio Cruz & Ludacris Format This cycle have a similar format to the previous cycle with scorings. Altough the cycle's will include a comeback. Which means every contestant of the top 14 will do all the photoshoots. While no one knows which model has been eliminated the fans vote for all of them like if everyone was still in the competition. Half way through one or two models do a comeback into the competition. Contestants Semi-finalists of cycle 3. Ages are stated from their application. Episode Summaries Huge budget cuts The 32 models arrive at the Casting Week. What they don't know is that eliminations are right behind the corners of every challenge. At the beginning of the week there is 32 semi-finalist but at the end only 16 will be left. Who will pass through the week and who will be eliminated? Put the ring on my finger and pose The models has a vertical runway for Guess. Later on the week they have a Wedding Madness photoshoot. Is it hard to get married? *'First Call-Out:' *'Bottom Three:' *'Eliminated:' *'Special Guests:' Scissorhands and dying It's makeover time. Expect tears and drama. If it is no tears there is no makeovers, right? *'First Call-Out:' *'Bottom Two:' *'Eliminated:' *'Special Guests:' Clowns and magic The models have a freaky Circus photoshoot. Can YOU make a good clown? *'First Call-Out:' *'Bottom Two:' *'Eliminated:' *'Special Guests:' May The Odds Be Ever In You Favour The models have a Hunger Games photoshoot. Are they all a bunch of massmurders? *'First Call-out:' *'Bottom Three:' *'Eliminated:' *'Special Guests:' Summaries Tyra's Call-out order Notes: *Episode 1 was the casting. The call-out does not reflect there performance during the week *In Episode 2 Cassandra & Daniel was added in the cast as wildcards *Episode 2 featured an unexpected double elimination Photoshoots *'Episode 1 Photoshoots: '''Swimsuit Runway Campaign & Black Fashion *'Episode 2 Photoshoot: 'Wedding Madness *'Episode 3 Photoshoot: 'Sexy Underwear Ads *'Episode 4 Photoshoot: 'Hunger Games Tributes *'Episode 5 Photoshoot: 'Nailart Beauty Shots *'Episode 6 Photoshoot: 'Ranch Couture *'Episode 7 Photoshoot: 'Adam and Eve in pairs *'Episode 8 Photoshoot: 'Outerwear in Nuuk *'Episode 9 Photoshoto: 'Jet setters in Dubai *'Episode 10 Photoshoot: 'Beach Glam *'Episode 11 Photoshoot: 'Swimsuits in the ocean for Hollister *'Episode 12 Photoshoot: 'H&M Ads *'Episode 13 Photoshoot: '''Guess Campaign Locations